Family Unexpected
by Merriwa
Summary: With Sirius Black's death, Harry Potter thought he'd never have the chance to have a family. But Emilia's birth certificate said otherwise. She's without a doubt, Harry's half-sister. But Harry is not her only half-brother. And, that's a life unexpected.
1. Prologue : Thruth unexpected

**Disclaimer : ( my first disclaimer ever, that's so moving... or not ) Well, as you may know, I am not J.K. Rowling otherwise trust me I'd not leave Australia in July, therefore I do not own anything but my couple of original character and the plot =) **

**A/N : Hey there ! I hope you're all fine ! First, you have to know that I am a French writing in English, I do my best but if you have any comment/help/advise on the style/vocabulary/expressions, don't hesitate to let me know ! Also the story's title and the chapter's titles are freely inspired by this lovely TV Show _Life Unexpected. _I hope you'll like it as it's my first story ever posted on internet and now I shut my big mouth and let you have a look ;)**

**This story starts at the start of the 7th book, right after Harry's transfer to the Burrow and sadly I am keeping dead people til then very dead =/  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Lorenzo Evans stared at his parents with mixed feelings. He could name surprise, excitation, sadness, confusion and a bit of anger. His father took another sip from his drink and tightened his grip on his mother's hand. With a comforting smile, the woman spoke again :<em>

_"I guess it all started with that article."_

_His father nodded._

_"Yes I guess so. It all started because of this Rita Skeeter woman and the Daily Prophet."_

_"What was in that article ?" Asked Lorenzo cautiously._

_"A lot things. The mains would be that me, Emilia Farnese, the heir of the Farnese's empire, had been adopted – but everyone already knew that – and was, as a matter of fact, the biological daughter of Lucius Malfoy, the famous Death Eater and Lilly Potter, The Chosen-One's mother. Their sources had procured them a copy of my birth certificate to prove it and there was a big picture of me in the other page."_

_"What you need to understand Renzo,__" explained his father "__ is that... at that time, when I was seventeen and your mother sixteen, the War was on. The ministry was barely standing against Voldemort's attacks and everyone was afraid. And with Dumbledor's death, most of the people had their hope resting on Harry Potter's shoulder who was with the Order of Phoenix"_

_"Yes I've read about that !" Lorenzo said with excitation, "They were fighting every Death Eater they found ! There were Remus Lupin the werewolf and his future wife Nymphadora Tonks. Kingsley Shakelbolt our minister for magic and Alastor Moody along with/"_

_Emilia smiled. Saying that his son was a heavy reader was an understatement. Renzo literally spend his days reading about the Dark War and every single history manuals he could get his hand on. She liked that. If Hermione had been there she would've been so thrilled about it... When the eleven years old boy went back to silence, she felt she could continue. She had a look at her husband. He had a encouraging and loving smile. She was ready to tell the story. Their story. The kind of story history books couldn't tell._

_"All of this made that article having big consequences"_

_"Especially for you mother" his father added. "And not good ones believe me."_

_Slowly, as the words spread out of their mouth, the couple's memories went back to life again under Lorenzo's attentive look._

* * *

><p>Tony was staring at the paper like she could erased the printed words only with her will. She wasn't upset. She wasn't afraid. She wasn't sad. But the sixteen years old girl was sure the hell confused.<p>

First of all, she, herself, had never seen her birth certificate so the way it ended up in that horrible gossip paper was the most mysterious thing to her. She wondered for a minute what her father would do to the person who was responsible for that. Then almost immediately she decided she didn't wanted to know. The man wasn't the informal head of Milan and almost all of the North of Italy because he was kindly distributing smiles and free hugs. That was also why she wasn't more disturbing by the news of the notorious Death Eater Lucius Malfoy being her birth father. She was used to have a father with blood on his hands. Not that she was ok with it. Far from that. She just couldn't decide which man was the worst. People who didn't know could think she'd choose her father over the Malfoy guy but her friends knew better : Fabrizio Farnese had never been the loving and caring daddy type. She was just here to be educated, trained and become the heir. As for the reason her father didn't choose to adopt a boy, it was the only complete mystery of Tony's life. Until then. Now she was also wondering how on earth Lucius Malfoy happened to have a child with Lily Potter even if that was something she could be happy about. Not entirely happy though : Tony dearly loved her mother and she didn't wanted to rejoice because 'the other mum' was someone to be proud of. Hurting the woman who had lovingly raised her wasn't an option.

As a matter of fact, the only thing the young girl was absolutely thrilled to discover was the fact that she had, by blood, two brothers. Even tough they were probably so messed up by the whole story, she thought. She could almost pity them. In fact, she did. Tony was used to scandals and family secrets exposed on the front pages of the magazines but Draco and Harry ? Well, maybe they were. She didn't knew them after all...

Tony had grew up alone. Loving mother, careless father. Only child of course : they wouldn't want to divide the Farnese empire would they ? No cousins either, her father being only child like every Farnese, and he also had taken care of the fact that if she didn't inherit in some ways of their fortunes, nobody else would. Therefore her mother's sister never get the chance to achieve a pregnancy. Of all the dirty work of her father, this one was probably the one that made her the most nauseated.

And of course, that was that kind of things that prevented her from having friends. Apart from Mateo and Vittoria. But the fact was, She had often in her life felt very alone.

Discovering these two brothers coming out of nowhere couldn't be a bad thing could it ? It's not like her father would try to kill them anyway for that killing Draco Malfoy would be like a war declaration with Voldemort, something that he had cautiously avoided since the dark wizard was back. And before killing Harry Potter, the Chosen one, he would need to go through all the members of the Order of the Phoenix and that again wasn't an option there. So maybe... maybe this time she would actually have something she could call a family ?

The girl had dropped the paper in the floor and was watching the city below her from the balcony of the Farnese's Palace. Eyes unfocused she jumped when a loved voice interrupted her thoughts :

"Tony ?"

"Right here !"

Mateo Deluca joined her outside, noticing the paper at her feet.

"Your father is enraged."

"Yeah I figure he would be." Tony answered with a shrug. "Whatever."

"No. No Tony, not whatever."

The young lady turned her head to look at her friend's face. Mateo was dead serious and he didn't look like anything good could come from all of this. The good looking Italian was obviously worried sick.

"Why so serious ?" asked the girl trying to sound lighter than she felt quoting one of their favorite movies.

"Tony that story isn't going to do any good to anyone. Especially not you. Your Potter's blood will be trouble."

"It's Evan's blood Mateo and I thought that was the good part of the thing." the blond girl mumbled.

"Yeah Vittoria thought so but lucky for you I can use my brain," answered the boy back with a fainted smile, "Listen, why d'you think your father carefully avoided to choose a side in this war ? To not risk your life. The last thing we need is an article telling the world that you're the only living family of the Chosen One. You've just become the most perfect target for whoever is planning anything against that boy. And you perfectly know who that means."

Ending his sentence, Mateo remained silent letting Emilia the time necessary to absorb his words. She didn't think of that of course, deduced the boy seeing the horror passing quickly in her eyes. He took her hand in his in a comforting gesture. A little paler than usual but extremely calm, Tony slowly nodded.

"But there is not much we can do about it now, is it ?"

"I'm afraid there's not. Your father could denied the truth publicly but the paper looks too real and You-know-who wouldn't take the risk to miss an opportunity as good as this one. The other solution would be for you to run away and hide. But nobody hides eternally from Him..."

"So I'm just waiting here for You-know-who or his Death eater to come and pick me up, hoping that my dad's minions will be stronger than them... Sounds like a good plan." Tony conclude with a fake conviction.

Her emerald green eyes searched Mateo's blue ones for few seconds before they locked into each other. Identical grins slowly began to grow on their faces. Five minutes later both of the teenagers were taken into a nervous giggle neither of them could stop. Still laughing almost hysterically, Mateo closed his arms around the girl. They stayed embraced for few minutes until their laugh faded. This was such a mess, the boy thought desperately before pressing his lips against hers passionately.

"This is never going to work is it ?" Tony asked when they broke the kiss for air.

"No it's not." Mateo whispered, slowly caressing her lips with his.

"I'm so screwed..."

"We, Tony." Mateo corrected, gently resting his forehead against hers, "We are so screwed. They'll have to pass through my dead body and probably Vittoria's one to get you..."

"Don't be stupid, nobody's going to die for me... Anymore." she added after a short reflexion thinking about her father's crimes.

"That, Beauty Queen, isn't for you to decide !"

"I won't /"

"Miss Emilia ?"

The two embraced teenagers turn their head like the perfect mirror of each other. The old governess Agnese was looking at them with concern from Tony's room.

"Your father is asking after you miss Emilia."

Tony shook her head and winced. Agnese was the only one with her father who used her first name and she didn't like it. Nevertheless, she smile nicely at the old lady and escaped from Mateo's arms, taking care of hiding her anxiety very deep to not worry the boy. This couldn't be good.

"I'll be back soon, she said to him, Say to Vittoria that I'll join you in the summer garden when my father's finished."

"Ok." answer the boy, not buying for a minute her act, but following the mascarade, trying to look relaxed. He failed miserably.

"I see you then." Tony said with a fake smile

"I see you then." Mateo answered with the same face.

Then he looked at her while she disappeared in the stairs. This wasn't good.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think =)<p>

Goodnight ( for it's 2 in the morning in Brisbane ! )

-Al

PS : And I'm sorry, I keep rereading this and I keep discovering grammatical mistakes every time : I swear they're popping up when I'm not looking ! I'm so sorry for that, I correct them as much as I can !


	2. Chapter 1 : Crisis Unaverted

**Disclaimer :** Do I wish I was J.K Rowling ? Yes. Am I J.K Rowling ? No. Therefore I do not own anything except from my OC and the plot ! I also do not own chapter titles which are, for some at least, from the TV show _Life Unexpected_.****

****A/N :**** **I hope you'll enjoy this first chapter which contain the first reactions to the news and I've tried to not let gramatical mistakes escape my falcon's eyes but if some remains I am truly truly sorry !**

* * *

><p>The paper dropped from Harry Potter's hands. His legs apparently having decided to not support him anymore, he took a step and sat on the closest chair in the Burrow's kitchen. Breathless. The world was ending now. There was no other explanations. This wasn't logical. This was... irrational. This was... a lie. Yeah. this was just another lie, trying to get to him.<p>

The sound of heavy footsteps behind Harry didn't make him move. He was actually physically unable to do so. Struck by the horror of what Rita Skeeter's Quick-Quote-Quill had written. Revealed. Lied. Lies lies lies ! Hurricane full of lies. (1)

"No offense Harry but you look like someone who's been condemn to spend the rest of his life married to a blast-ended-skrout..." Ron Noticed looking at his best friend when he entered the room.

"It's a way of saying it." Harry answered with the feeling he was about to be sick.

"What's wrong Harry ?" Hermione asked with concern, following the red-haired in the kitchen.

Harry produced a desperate groan and buried his head in his hands merely showing them the paper laying on the floor with a hint of his right foot. Deep inside, he knew. He knew these weren't lies. He didn't look at his best friends but he felt Hermione passed next to him to grab the Daily Prophet. He didn't flinch when he heard them gasping loudly but it sure made him feel more nauseated and that shouldn't even be physically possible or he'd be dead. Yeah maybe he'd die instead that could be the solution.

"Dude that IS so fucked up." Ron declared with a mix of horror and disgust painted on his face, "Your mum... slept with Lucius Malfoy ! That's the most disgusting thing ever !"

If he was able to speak, Harry would have bitterly answered his best friend that he could've lived without the mental image of that thank you very much. For Christ's sake he absolutely didn't need anymore reason to start vomiting right now.

"Ron..."

"You have a sister half Malfoy ! I mean... Harry ! You and Malfoy share a sister ! You... She..."

"Ron !" Hermione protested with a sharp voice seeing Harry's face becoming paler and paler by minute.

"But Hermione look at her ! She looks so much like a Malfoy !"*

"RONALD WEASLEY !"

Hermione's voice echoes in the big room, making the still sleepy Pig and Eroll jumped in their cages. The redhead seventeen-years-old boy shut his mouth quickly under the killing glares of the girl. Still, he couldn't help but staring at the paper. At the picture of the girl on the right page. She... she was...

Too shocked by what was written in the article, Harry hadn't even realize there were actually a picture of his... his... half-sister. Fighting a new wave of despair, Harry took the paper from Ron's hands to have a look at her.

The girl was really blond. Just like a Malfoy, Harry decided. But if he had been honest with himself - and he didn't want to be so, not even a little - he would have admit that the girl had honey-blond and nicely curled hair, not almost white and straighter than straight like Malfoy's. She had a thin and perfectly proportioned face like Draco's. They had the same nose and the same delicate chin... They looked so alike...

"I don't think she looks that much like a Malfoy," Hermione tried shyly, unable to guess what her best friend was thinking : "Actually, she's got your mum/"

"Don't. Say. It. Hermione." Harry interrupted with a toneless voice making her froze.

"Well, I hate to think it because she's half-Malfoy," Ron said without thinking, "but she's really gorgeous !"

Hermione looked like she was about to skin Ron alive for both his stupidity and his comment. Harry on the other hand, couldn't help but thinking Ron was right. She truly was gorgeous. And he didn't want to think that. Not now. Not ever. He rejected the idea of it with all the molecules of his body. Slowly, looking for words, he tried to speak, hoping the thoughts would go away if he expressed them. Mistake. Big mistake. Putting it into actual words only made the images more vivid in his mind.

"Just how... How could she... I mean... this... How could this Emilia - He had said the name like it was some deadly decease particularly disgusting - be born ? They say she is... she is... Oh my god she's sixteen...Which means... Which means my mum's got pregnant... right after I was born..."

Still fighting the horror, Harry grabbed his head in his hands again, wishing he could perform whatever spell that would make this whole mess just disappear.

Hermione put a gentle hand on his shoulder and tried to argue with a little voice :

"We don't know anything about this story Harry, I don't think we should judge what your mother's been doing... Of course that's a shock but you need to get over it and look at the bright side/"

"Hermione," Ron interrupted, "His mum had sex with Lucius Malfoy, that is the kind of things you just CAN'T get over !"

Harry let his head dropped on the table, hurting himself in the process. Physical pain was so much more bearable. Hermione gently rubbed his back shooting death looks at Ronald Weasley, trying to make him understand how troubled he would be if he didn't keep his big mouth shut once and for all.

"You know what Harry ? You should try to talk to Lupin about this." she said, very worried about the consequences of this story, on the people in general and on Harry in particular.

Well, that was an idea, thought the boy darkly, this time, how could the werewolf explain her mother's behavior ? Not as easily and carelessly he had explained his father's that was for sure. Without a word, Harry potter grabbed the newspaper and went out of the kitchen, determined to find Remus Lupin wherever the man could be.

"Harry maybe you should wait an hour or two," Hermione said carefully, running after him, "it's only 6 in the morning he must still be asleep !"

But she realized soon that Harry couldn't care less about the time, about anything. He needed to have this cleared. For his mind's sake.

* * *

><p>It wasn't rare that some members of the order spend the night at the Burrow but Remus Lupin rarely did so since he married Tonks few weeks ago. But he still had some trouble adapting to this new life and therefore sometimes, he came to seek the reassuring normality of the Weasley's busy house. He hadn't planned to stay for the night though, mainly because the closer of the wedding they get, the more agitated Molly became. And seeing Molly agitated wasn't something you'd recommended for good health. But after some glasses of mulled wine with Arthur, he had found himself in the incapacity of making his way home. His old friend had offered him a bed that he'd accepted after a quick note to his wife and was about to bitterly regret.<p>

He jumped out of his covers when someone went banging loudly at his door. With a sleepy head, Remus vaguely thought it was way too early, even for Molly, to start exploding anyone's door. He thought maybe if he didn't answer, the intruder may just think he was sleeping and go away. But he realized soon enough it wouldn't do as the person seemed absolutely determined to break the door to get to him.

"Gimme a minute !" he called, extracting himself from the comfy bed.

The banging stopped at once. Lupin hurried anyway, recovering his right mind, the remains of his night gone away. That should be important if the person was that insistent. He felt really surprised when he opened the door revealing three familiar figures.

"Harry ? Ron ? Hermione ? Something wrong ?"

Harry's eyes darkened if it was possible and Hermione put a preventive hands on his arm. Ron looked at them alternatively, eager to see what his best friend was reserving to the poor Mr. Lupin. Unable to speak in front of the affectionate face of his ex-teacher, Harry just hold him the paper. Intrigued, Lupin had a look on the picture near the pointed article. A young girl in a summer white dress was looking shyly at the camera. The first thing the man noticed was her eyes. Lily's eyes. So green, so shiny... Just like Harry's. Then he noticed that she strangely reminded him of someone : the shape of her face, the hold of her chin... But he coudn't really put a finger in it. More curious by minute, Lupin started to read the article, trying his best to ignore Harry's visible annoyance in front of him.

His eyes almost jumped from his skull when he read the words printed black on white. His first reaction was close to Harry's. This couldn't be anything but a bunch of lies ! But then his logic shot back at him with the fact that even for Rita Skeeter, that would be a very, very huge made up story. No, this had to be true. And then he understood Harry's distress.

"So ?" the boy asked, his voice half-way between anger and supplication.

"I don't know Harry," Lupin confessed with dark look, "but/"

"But you knew my mother ! You must know something ! Somebody MUST. KNOW. I'm not asking much I just want to know How this is possible ! SAY SOMETHING !"

"I don't know what happened back then Harry," Lupin said with a measuring voice, "but I don't think we should judge without knowing" - Hermione gave a triumphant look to the boys - "but you're right I knew your mother and there is no logical explanations I can find that fits her personality. Lilly loved you and you father more than anything, she would've never done that..." Lupin finished with a dark expression on his face.

"BUT IT HAPPENED !" Harry yelled sensing that his was about to completely loose his mind. "HOW ?"

"Mr. Lu-lupin, Remus," Hermione tried with a shy stuttering voice, "Are you telling that you think... that Mr. Malfoy could've ... could've... _raped_ her ?"

She didn't want to say that, she didn't want think that, she didn't want to give anyone false alarming ideas but, in front of a stunned Harry, Lupin's face became even darker when he made an half-nod before repeating : "I refuse to jump on the conclusions, such matter can't be judge by some lines written by Rita Skeeter in the Prophet, I doubt very much that anyone knows what really happened except from Malfoy and Lily..."

"I'm gonna kill him. I swear he's going to die. Miserable little..." Harry didn't have enough vocabulary to express his hatred and disgust toward Malfoy senior but he sure the hell could picture in his head every single torture he will employ on this man when he'll be able to get a hand on him. Lupin knew it was pointless to try to reasoned the boy and he couldn't help but worry : this story was about to become a problem. A big problem. A sixteen-years-old problem. Then immediately he realized what this means : the girl was in immediate danger.

"But if her mother has been... you know..." Ron said slowly, "Why didn't she get an abortion when she discovered she was pregnant ?"

Harry attention focused back on his old teacher :

"That I can answer, Lupin said softly : Lily was... a life lover. She loved every kind of life, god she even still liked me after she had learned about my conditions, as I told you before. I can't imagine your mother getting an abortion. Even if the child wasn't desired. It was a life. And she couldn't have brought herself to kill it. She couldn't have lived with herself after that. I suppose giving her for adoption was the only thing she could've put up with."

That sounded logical thought Harry with mixed feelings. He didn't know what to feel right now. Except for the urge to kill Lucius Malfoy by cutting his heart in two with a teaspoon of course.

"We must wake up Arthur and go fetch Kingsley, Tonks and some others : Your sister will need assistance the sooner the better." declared Lupin with urgency.

"What ?" Harry and Ron looked at him surprised.

"Of course ! Hermione answered, She's your half-sister, and a Malfoy, Voldemort will try to either recruit or kill her for sure !"

"Exactly, we must head to Italy as soon as possible."

"I'm coming." As soon as the words passed his lips, Harry wondered why he'd said them. He didn't care about that half-Malfoy girl. She wasn't her sister. Not even close to it. So why did he feel so sick when he thought about her possible death ?

"Don't be silly Harry ! After all the trouble we had to get you here... trouble we choose, all of us !" Lupin added quickly

"Yes I know, I don't even know why I said that, that was stupid I don't care anyway."

Hermione looked at him like he was a little child with a deadly decease and shook her head but remained silent. She was more and more impressed everyday by the capacity of boys to deny the evidences.

"Let's go wake up Molly and Arthur." Lupin conclude leading the way in the small corridor.

Harry followed, wondering darkly how bad he possibly could've been in another life to deserve all of this

* * *

><p>(1) Yes, yes I admit it, I have been a huuuuuuge fan of McFly and there is still some remains of that time x)<p>

Anyway, I hope this first chapter with our favorite wizards isn't too bad, if you feel like saying something, I'll be happy to read a review =)

Hope you'll have a good sunday, I think I'll go reading in the Sun in South bank ;)

xx

-Al


	3. Chapter 2 : Problems unavoided

**Disclaimer : Still not J.K Rowling, still have to leave Australia in July, still don't own Harry Potter or anything in that Universe ! **

**A/N : Hey guys ! Hope everyone's ok =) This is a rather short chapter but the next one will be way longer ( except if I decied to cut it in two parts, I don't know yet ! ) as usual I tried to be chase any grammar/spelling mistake by rereading, reredeaing and rereading so if you find some I'm truly sorry ! Otherwise I hope you'll enjoy that chapter dealing mainly with Draco's thoughts. See ya after !**

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy was tired. The summer that had started so badly and was only getting worse and worse. First there has been the punishment Voldemort inflected to him. To his father. To his mother. Because...because he had been unable to kill the old wizard. He still had cold almost painful shivers running along his spine when he thought about that night. And he simply refused to think about the hope that had been his, for a couple of seconds, at the top of the Astronomy Tower. That wouldn't lead him anywhere. He was stuck here and the only thing he could do was try to stay invisible from the Dark Lord. That's why the story in the front page of the Prophet was bad news. Really bad news.<p>

Draco had a look at her mother, walking along the room, trying to contain her anger, disgust and - that enraged him the most - despair. She truly loved his father and the existence of this Emilia was the most twisted way his father could've used to betray her. Now, he had a half-sister, half-Potter. And he didn't even want to think about the way it happened. Because there was no way Lily Potter would've gave herself to Lucius. No fucking way. So the only explanation was... Oh God. Please no. Of course he knew his father wasn't the best man of the world but This ? This made him feel nauseated.

And the thought that Voldemort would surely use that information to punish his family once again didn't improve his stomach sickness. The girl was in serious trouble. The Dark lord would probably gathered some of his most powerful Death Eater and headed to Italy in the day. The poor girl, thought the boy darkly, she looked nice...

Draco had always wanted siblings. Crabb and Goyle's company wasn't the best for conversation and Pansy, even though she was a very loyal friend, was often annoying beyond belief. He had always pictured himself with a younger slightly annoying brother he could torture at will and teach his most wicked tricks. But Malfoys were only children. Always. He didn't know why... But this sister... He took another look at the picture in the paper.

She was truly half-Potter : Emilia Farnese looked like her mother. The curly hair floating graciously on her shoulder definitely weren't Malfoy even though they were blond. And she had Harry's eyes. The green bewitching shiny eyes of his nemesis. He had heard more than once that his enemy had Lily's eyes but now he could really see how true it was. The girl also happened to have Potter's smile for that matter. The exact same nervous smile the boy had when he found himself the center of all attentions. Her lips were twitching uneasily at the camera, letting everyone obvious she would've preferred to be anywhere except on this picture. She was really, really beautiful, Draco noticed. And that wasn't a thought he wanted to have. He didn't want to like her in any ways. Not now, not ever. If he was honest with himself he would've realized he was already there. But Draco Malfoy was very very good at denying.

He mother suddenly turned toward the door when her sister Bellatrix entered the room, making him jump on his feet. "For once your useless husband's been good at something," the woman declared with a deep voice. "The girl's gonna be very useful for the Dark Lord."

Narcissa Malfoy looked like she was about to choke her sister. Draco remain silent while his aunt went on with excitation : "This is our chance to regain our honor, get back to the Dark Lord's good graces ! Draco," she added her eyes meeting her nephew's, "The Dark Lord wishes to see you. Now."

If the boy had been able to go any paler he surely would've. Breathing deeply to not start trembling or hesitating, he made a move to follow Bellatrix out of the room but his mother stepped between him and his aunt.

"I will not let Lucius use MY son to repay his own horrors." the woman declared proudly with all the fury she'd kept on til then.

"You would stand against the Dark Lord ?" asked her sister between anger and surprise.

"I have nothing left to lose except from my son. I Will Not let anyone hurt him in any way. Even the Dark Lord." Narcissa answered in an iced cold voice.

"You're too foolish Cissa ! You will both die for this !" Bellatrix shot back, "Don't make me ashamed of being your family ! This isn't going to save anyone ! The Dark Lord only needs to talk to him, don't make him want to do more !"

Sensing the distress of her mother, Draco put a gentle hand on her arm. With a comforting smile more assured than he felt - but yet again, he was really good at that sort of game - he lied to her with a soft voice : "It's ok mother. I will go. There is nothing I can't take."

His aunt sneered with a sniff of disdain. To give more weight to his words, the boy leaned against his mother to give her an awkward but affectionate hug. Her eyes wide opened with surprise, Narcissa Malfoy hugged back her son tightly, praying whatever god that nothing happened to her baby.

Then, the blond boy followed his aunt outside the room. Each step feeling harder than another. He didn't want to go there. To see Him. Draco wasn't a coward. He just knew when the time to retreat came. That was different. Nobody with a brain and human emotions would want to go and face the Dark Lord voluntarily. Well, except for Harry The-Chosen-One Potter of course. But he had been convinced long time ago that the other boy was kind of completely mad. He had absolutely no sense of self-preservation for a starter. Then he was also too kind, letting people using that kindness which was insufferable. And what drove Draco crazy the most : Harry The-Saviour-Of-the-Wolrd Potter was far too noble. Like a knight in his shining armor... Ridiculous. Draco knew better : Harry I-Love-Weasels Potter was no more than a seventeen years old boy who shouldn't try to prove the world that he was able to do something way too big for him. Period.

With a startle, he realized they were at the door behind which was most likely to be Voldemort. And he wasn't ready. Not even close. With a last deep breath, he entered the room after Bellatrix.

"Well, well, took you long enough Malfoy Junior, I'm not quite sure your father would've lasted any longer." Lord Voldemort mocked with good mood.

And good mood wasn't necessarily a good sign, thought Draco looking darkly at his father. He was laying on the floor, apparently in an unbelievable pain, looking more miserable than ever. Almost sobbing realized the boy with a mixed of disgust and pity. But as a matter of fact, he wasn't really more brilliant than his father. Outside he was standing straight, fierce and calm. Inside, fear was eating his bones one by one very painfully.

"You asked to see me my Lord ?" Draco felt so relief to hear that his voice was that firm.

"Indeed yes, Lucius Junior. I have, some questions for you after the news that came to us this morning. I am just looking for confirmations here. I am in a hurry, I want quick and clear answers. Otherwise your father's might just die tonight. I'm not very pleased with him this days. Don't give me more reasons to not hold my wand."

" Yes my Lord."

"So tell me Malfoy junior, what do you think about all of this ?"

"Not... not much my lord. I... I barely had the time to get the whole thing..." Draco answered trying not to stutter.

"Happy to have a sister half-Potter ?"

"No... No my Lord surely not. I can't get why my father would've mixed our noble blood with this filthy mudblood one." the boy said, giving a look of disdain at his dad.

Draco was also very good at lying. But he knew that he was walking on the edge of a cliff. Lord Voldemort was, after all, the best occlument ever. If he thought he was lying then... then there would be nothing he could do, even as good as he was at denying. Shaking from the inside, he waited for the next question.

"And tell me..." hissed the Dark Lord, slowly patting Nagini's head. "How do you think Harry Potter would take this ? Would. He. Care ?"

Swallowing dryly, Draco confirmed to the Dark Lord : "Potter... Potter would care about anyone you threatened to kill for him. He couldn't let anyone die for him with his stupid useless nobility. So I suppose... he would care even more if it was ... his own blood."

Voldemort nodded slowly, remaining silent, Nagini hissing at his side.

"Bellatrix."

"Yes my Lord ?"

"Go fetch Nott and Dolohov. We're going to pay a late visite to this old Frabizio Farnese : some people need to be controlled."

Draco stayed still, trying to become invisible without using his wand. He failed miserably.

"Malfoy Junior, you shall come too." The Dark Lord added.

Then the Dark lord left the room, Nagini crawling in his shadow.

* * *

><p>Hey ! It's me again ! I hope you've liked it and remember : a review is always nice, if you like the story or dislike it or have any comment to make, please do so, I don't bit =)<p>

Have a good monday ( even though I truly hate mondays ! )

Xoxo

-Al


	4. Chapter 3 : Stand Taken

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter or the chpater's title for that matter, everything belongs respectively to J.K Rowling and the writers of the TV show Life UneXpected. Cheers =) **

**A/N : This is a rather long chapter with action ( it was about time will say my Best friend who doesn't really like fluff as I do ! ) and that's not where I'm the best so please don't be to severe =) That's also my last pre-written chapter so you'll probably have to wait a bit longer for the next ! Sorry for that ! As usual every grammatical/spelling mistake had been chased carefully but humans are... Failable ? Fallible ? Fa... well they have flaws x) So I'm sorry if you find some ! Let's stop my babbling and get to the reading ;)**

Frabrizio Franese wasn't impressive. And that was speaking nicely. The man Emilia was facing was small and fat. He had black hair that started to streaked with grey and to fall. His tiny black eyes were never fixed on something but constantly moving, scrutinizing, analyzing. More than once, Tony found she was glad to not share blood with that man. Even though she knew this was her father greatest force : the tendency of people to underestimate him.

"So you have no idea how this paper came to the press Emilia ?"

"How would I ?" Tony answered dryly, "I didn't even now such a paper existed ! Maybe if you had told me the truth years ago or destroy that thing nothing would've happened !"

"Emilia Antonella Maria Farnese, don't dare using that tone with me ! I won't tolerate this behaviour from my daughter !" Fabrizio cried, his face becoming bright red.

Tony tried to keep her face unreadable, fighting a growing contemptuous smile. As she could ever be afraid of him again.

"Yes Father." She finally said impatiently, "So what are we doing now ?"

"You, are heading to Rome this instant." The man said, "Your godfather will hide you the time I talk to the Dark Lord. With some luck I'll be able to trade your life if I can get the Chosen-One."

Tony froze. Yes. That was logical. Logical for the twisted and selfish mind of her father. Selling Harry - her brother - for placing himself and his heir in the good graces of Voldemort. That was stupid. Very worthy of Frabrizio. She was one life and Harry... Harry was the one to defeat Voldemort, wasn't he ? Without him there would be no hope. But her father didn't care for hope. He just wanted to save his little empire, protect his family - even though her father's concept of what a family should be was very questionable - and save his life. So very little of him. Forcing herself to breath, Tony tried to speak but her father cut her short.

"You are not to discuss these orders. We are your family. Neither the Potter or the Malfoys will protect you like we do. You shall do what you are told, am I making myself clear young lady ?"

Crystal clear.

"What if I refuse ?" she asked fiercely crossing her arms in front of her.

The girl could feel the comforting weight of her wand in the pocket of her dress. She winced. Dresses. Why the hell was she always choosing to wear dresses. That was the most impractical thing ever ! Mateo always laugh at her, saying she and Vittoria would be lost because of how girly they were. He was right and she wasn't laughing at all now.

"You won't refuse." Fabrizio retorted with disdain.

"What can make you so sure, if I may ask ?"

"Because you wouldn't want to force me to hurt your mother Emilia, would you ? Or the Deluca twins who are waiting for you in the Summer Garden for that matter."

Tony thought she was gonna be sick again right before she felt tears rushing to her eyes. She tried her best to hold them back, asking with a weakling voice : "You ... you wouldn't do that..."

Of course he would she thought darkly, furious against herself for letting her feelings taking over her body.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do." He answered calmly, a triumphant look passing through his eyes. "You are heading to Rome this instant."

"Oh no no no. I don't think so. I've never really liked Rome. I think we're all gonna stay here before I take you back to my place." a voice speaking in English interrupted.

Fabrizio Franese's face got paler than death. Tony slowly turned around to face the Dark Lord's red eyes, taking her wand out of her pocket. That was pointless she reckoned but she wasn't going anywhere without fighting. There was other people with the Dark wizard, she noticed. Two men and a woman with hoods to cover their heads. Death Eaters. She sure wasn't going anywhere. She

was furious against herself to see her hand shaking. But since she was unable - and had never been able for that matter - to lie to anyone, especially herself, she was forced to acknowledge that she was indeed scared as hell. Who wouldn't be ? Her eyes suddenly met another gaze behind Voldemort. Silver eyes were looking at her with a mixed of apprehension and surprise.

"Tsss tsss Emilia is that so ? Our new family member, even more beautiful than on the pictures don't you think Draco ? Pity she's your sister..." said Voldemort seeming to take great pleasure in the scene who was played in the richly decorated living room. He moved slightly to let the two teenagers face each other.

Draco wished he could've look anywhere except at her. But that wasn't an option. Her emerald green eyes were shining with fear and even though she looked ready to defend bravely her life, he didn't think she could ever hurt a fly. She wasn't that kind of person, he thought, wondering how he could knew that by just looking at her.

"I asked you a question Draco..." the Dark Lord reminded him in a perfectly audible whisper.

"What was it my Lord ?" the boy said in a measured voice.

"And there is my answer, pity she's your sister if she can make your mind blank just with her eyes. Not that she would've a lot to erase that is." Voldemort added with a joyless laugh. "Now you disarm her."

This was a direct order. He had no choice, the boy repeated to himself trying to overcome the guilt he felt rising slowly from his stomach. He made a step toward Emilia who immediately raised her wand in front of her, with a firmer grip than she must feel.

"Expelliar/"

"PROTEGO !"

Draco turned around quickly : it wasn't Emilia who'd just blocked his spell. It was a boy. Probably his age. He was tall and thin, with graceful muscles Draco wouldn't want to fight against. With elegant curly black hair and beautiful electrifying blue eyes above a straight nose and very red lips. He was truly handsome, Draco thought stunned by his own reflexion. And then he noticed. There was a girl with him. Probably their age too. She had the same graceful face, blue eyes and large curls in her long black hair. Same elegant shape and rich clothes... Most likely brother and sister. Even twins probably.

"Tony !" the boy smile with assurance, "Why do you never wait for us before getting in trouble Beauty Queen ?"

"Mateo."

Emilia's whisper sounded like a scream through the room.

"Oh thanks for noticed me !" reacted the other girl with a mocking grin on her face.

"Vittoria..."

"Friends of yours ?" Voldemort asked softly without a smile.

"They've got nothing to do with this let them go." stand Emilia bravely, trying more than hard to not cross Mateo's looks.

"I'm not going anywhere !" the handsome Italian protested in a roar. "And you are not taking her anywhere either."

"You seem very confident, young man, to challenge Lord Voldemort... Tell me your name that I can count later the story of the boy who was foolish enough to think he'd success where everybody else had failed."

"Let me kill him my lord ! Let me crush this insect ! I beg you my lord let me/" Voldemort raised a hand and Bellatrix's voice faded. But she remained near her master and Draco had the clear impression that if looks could kill, Emilia's friend would be more dead than the Bloody Baron himself.

"My name's Mateo Deluca and I don't want to fight you but you are not laying a finger on my fiancée !" the boy answered trying to catch Tony's eyes.

"Oh I see, young love... how refreshing !" mocked the Dark Lord with a hissed laugh. "Bellatrix. You may get rid of these intruders, bravery is annoying and vain and I'm tired of this."

Everything happened in a blur. Bellatrix hexed an Avada Kedavra toward his sister's fiancé but he was too quick and the green light missed him. In the same time, Emilia, screaming Mateo's name produced a blue ray from her wand and Dolohov fell on his knees yelling in pain when he came to be hit by it. Nott acted fast, and tried to hex her in return but once again, Mateo thrown a "Protego" to shield his love. The minute after he was touched by one of Bellatrix's curse. He fell down the floor, screaming the hell out. Fighting against Nott with more violence he would have thought her able, Emilia's eyes had darkened with fear and determination and she was constantly checking on her lover, trying to hold Bellatrix's hexes. Dolohov was laying on the floor unconscious. Voldemort was just standing aside, keeping Frabrizio Farnese who had just tried to flew under the stunned eyes of Draco. Draco who was now facing an enraged Vittoria. Cautiously, he raised his wand in front of

him in a defensive position. He had no intention of jinxing her the first. The girl didn't seem to have that much scruples. He didn't know what spell she'd used but when he sidestepped, the flash of golden light burned his right arm to the flesh making a flash of pain raising. Reacting only to the pain, he clenched his teeth and responded without thinking a loud "Sectumsempra !". He got Vittoria in the leg and the girl fell on the floor. He heard two voices calling her name. He turned his head quick enough to see Mateo being hit by the last of his aunt spell and tears running down on Emilia's cheeks, mixing with blood. She was still holding back Nott impressively. Another golden spell flashed near his head and he turned back to his opponent. The pain had putting Vittoria in more fury, if it was somehow possible. She looked like she was spitting fire from her eyes. Her spells were quicker and powerful but her injured leg prevented her from moving. Draco succeeded to shot at her shoulder, missing the deadly spot, praying anywho that she would just stop attacking him that he wouldn't have to kill her. But they both stopped casting spells at each other when a scream made them froze :

"MATEO !"

Draco turned his head right in time to see the green light stop shining and the body of the boy falling backwards. A last smile was still visible on his gorgeous face. Emilia shot at Nott the blue spell she'd used on Dolohov and the man as well fall on the ground unconscious. But not dead. Nobody intercepted Emilia when she ran across the room to kneel next to her fiancé. Near to his dead body, corrected Draco horrified.

Tony couldn't breath anymore. Her heart just stopped. It wasn't tears rolling down her face, it was burning acid. She couldn't feel anything, there was no world anymore. Pain was everywhere. Mateo was smiling. Like he was still laughing at her to be a whiny baby with that affectionate look in his eyes. So full of love. Gently, she put a hand on his cheek, swiping away the sweat from the battle. His skin was still warm but his eyes... his eyes were blank. Empty and cold. He was gone. Caressing tenderly her lover's face, Tony whispered his name and - to everyone's surprises - a quick prayer. Then, softly, she closed his eyelid with her palm and leaned forward to kiss him.

Draco was amazed to see how she could act like this, unaware of the Dark Lord looking at the scene like it was a real good TV show. Or paying attention to Bellatrix, who was now fighting a Vittoria standing on her feet thanks to anger and despair, yearning for revenge. With Nott and Dolohov on the ground and Bellatrix dealing with Vittoria, he knew Voldemort expected him to act. Upon his sister. He. Had. No. Choice. He wouldn't be anymore useful to her as another dead body. He walked quickly in her direction.

Slowly, Emilia stood up and, after a last look on Mateo, turned around to face him. Cold fury and deep sadness mixed into her stunning eyes. Where was Potter and his friends when we really needed them hun ? thought Draco with a hint of irritation, decided to feel everything but terrified. Ah denying. Old friend.

"Now what ?" Emilia's voice was as sharp as a knife. But before the boy could answer, a half-dozen of people entered the room by the main door. Speaking of the devil, these was members of the Order obviously. There was his old stupid DADA teacher, the werewolf, Lupin. He recognized Kingsley, one of the best auror of the ministry, along with Weasel senior and two of his sons, a woman he recalled as being Fleur Delacour and this pink haired weirdo who was suppose to be something like her great-grand-cousin.

"I want the girl alive !" were the Dark Lord's orders before he threw Fabrizio Farnese against the wall and started to cast spells to every single person in the room.

Bellatrix and Vittoria were still fighting to kill. The three Weasley were dealing with Nott and Dolohov who were back on their feet. Kingsley was facing Voldemort. Spells were flying but Draco doubt that the Auror, even if he was probably the best one, would be able to kill the Dark Lord. Lupin came to help him. Tonks and Fleur made their way towards him and Emilia, watching their respected men fighting. Tonks pointed her wand at him : "Out of the way Draco Malfoy. she said, I have no intention to harm you."

"Then you better kill me because if I leave without fighting, me, my mother and my father, we're as good as dead. I am not going anywhere Nymphadora Tonks."

"Lupin."

"What ?"

"It's Nymphadora LUPIN !" the woman cried, her hair turning blood-red.

Her spell almost got him but his reflexes was something Draco was proud of. Immediatly, he responded with the same answer he'd done to Vittoria. But his Sectumsempra didn't get the woman and the fight went on. The boy couldn't repress a scream when one of kingsley's flash hit him in the shoulder almost making him drop his wand. He just had the time to cast the shiled charm for preventing Tonks to disarmed him. Next to them, he noticed Fleur and Emilia talking. And what the part-Veela womand said didn't seem to be to the young Italian taste.

"I am not leaving without Vittoria and my mother !"

"I know, I know zat eez difficult but/"

"But nothing ! I am not following you anywhere if we can't bring them. You protect everyone or you protect nobody but certainly not just me !"

"Zis eez too dangerous ! If Voldemort gets you what do you think Arry's going to do ?"

"Like he did during sixteen years, go on without a sister. I am not surrendering myself to Voldemort, even if I have to die to prevent it. With me dead, Harry Potter will have no more problem to think about but killing Voldemort !"

Emilia was talking quickly, watching from the corner of her eyes, the duel between Bellatrix and Vittoria. Her friend was weakening. She needed help. And that stupid Veela woman wanted her to go elsewhere ? The hell she was! There was no way !

Her talk made sense, thought Fleur darkly, she couldn't bring herself to abandon the girl. She was sixteen. She was just a child. "Where is your mother ?" Fleur asked quickly, checking if Bill was still ok, dealing with Dolohov. The fight was violent but neither seemed to take the advantage. She forced herself to breath calmly.

"I don't know", answered Emilia understanding with relief that the woman silently agreed to her conditions, "but there's someone who will know."

Making a move to tell Fleur to follow her, the girl ran across the room to her unconscious father. In the same time, Dolohov fell on the ground. Dead. With three men against him, Nott was barely able to stay alive.

Fleur watched Emilia slapping her father's face with force. The man open his eyes with difficulties. Grabbing him by his collar, the girl approach her head from his and ask with a threatening voice : "Where is my mum ? I won't ask again : WHERE'S MY MUM ?"

"At the Delucas." His whisper had been barely audible but she'd heard it. Emilia let go from her father with disgust. He fell back on the ground with a moan. "I'll be faster alone. stay there."

But before Fleur could say anything to prevent her from going, a loud scream made them both froze. Along with everyone in the room.

"AVADA KEDAVRA !"

Bellatrix Lestrange's body slipped on the ground. Vittoria fell on her knees, pressing her stomach from where blood was dropping too much. Her breath was uneasy and painful but she had a joyless smile of victory. Fleur had just the time to pull her away, saving her life from Voldemort's spell by inches. A scream of rage coming from the dark wizard throat echoes on the room.

Hey back !

Sorry to leave you like this, it was either that or another death, I figure you'd prefer that !

Am I right ? Just let me know with a nice review ;) I'll try to write the next chapter tomorrow or wednesday =)

See ya,

xx

- Al


End file.
